American Emperor
The title of American Emperor is given to the head of state of the American Empire, in all three of its aspects, and is the occupant of the United Throne and also directly rules over the Crown Holdings. Their designated successor is almost always their firstborn son or daughter, thanks to absolute primogeniture. Style * Spoken Form: Your Imperial Majesty (alternatively shortened to Your Majesty) * Reference Form: His/Her Imperial Majesty (shortened to His/Her Majesty) * Alternatives: Sir/Madame, My Lord/Lady, My Emperor/Empress '' History The title first gained use as a political insult of the American King Carlos, who held in many ways true imperial power. On multiple occasions in the years following, the term still remained as a popular joke of the American monarch, although it later became a title colloquially used to refer to the leader of the American Colonial Empire. It gained formal use in 2567 by John I following his coup d'etat against his brother Edward II and imprisonment of his niece and nephew, whom the public believed to be dead or missing. Although crowned a king, in all of his official documents, presentations, letters, and other notes, he was entitled as "Emperor and Supreme Autocrat of All Americans," though most powers and many of his successors do not recognize the title as official. When John was deposed and replaced by his nephew, Edward III, the title was immediately dropped in favor of a kingship, Edward believing it to be, "to sinister and dictatorial a title to be worth the pounds of blood spilt in these days of late, and the days before." Still the imperial joke persisted. By 3071 however, the joke died hard as imperial power was dually feared and respected as the galaxy was rife with terror as the Wars of Order spiraled. To combat the authoritarian imperialist of the east, James II decides to create his own empire, himself becoming the first ''American Emperor, as well taking the name Augustus as apart of his regnal name in honor of the first roman emperor. The title continued its use until the mid 3200s, until the Macillium dynasty was deposed. The Ejjithian occupiers however claimed an edited version, referring to themselves as the "Emperor in America." With the reconstitution of the First American Empire, Alexander V brought back the office and and his line held it in tandem with the other Crown Titles. When WIlliam V became Grand Emperor, the office was empty for a time. Some half way through his reign, he made his four eldest sons as simultaneous junior emperors, one for each of the cardinal directions, his oldest son and heir, Alexander Brighthelm, baring the titles Western Emperor and Paramount Imperial. Following the Great Civil War and the Revolution of 4125, the position lost its designated successor(s) and it fell into disuse as America reincarnated itself into the Federal Republic. The Ayggiyan imperial family claimed the title and throne for the next thousand years even though it was defunct. The position again reappeared when Alexander Lavasqueskson-Macillium claimed the throne after having overthrown the Federals and their republic. For much of the following centuries, the Ayggiyans continued to dispute Alexander VII and his descendants' hold of the title, until Empress Alexandra conquered the Empire of Ayggiya. Thenceforth, the full title of the monarch was spoken as Emperor of the Americans and Ayggiyans, although individually they were respectively American Emperor and ''Emperor of Ayggiya, ''or simply the American Emperor as most places in the galaxy referred to them. This has continued to the present day. Traditions Although the American Monarchy in general differs from most others, that is not to say that it is not without its own tradition and pomp. For coronations, monarchs are crowned multiple times instead of just once. They first must be crowned in the same ceremony by each of the paramount leaders of America's chief religions, Catholicism, Lutheranism, Orthodoxy, Islam, Judaism, Buddhism, and Sikhism, which can make for long dirges, although in recent years the ceremonies have shortened. However, not everyone are apart of these religions, but the monarch must submit to each of them nonetheless to appease the people, even though it is required for the monarch to not openly display their religious views. The monarchs must also be crowned by the chief executive official in each of the Imperial Districts as to further show their devotion to the people, but some have gone even further by wearing a pauper's shift and by shaving their heads as a commitment to the proletariat. When it comes to clothes their is also some traditions. Since the reign of the second American Emperor, Edward VII, not single monarch has actually worn a crown, unless you were female, who wear a tiara, but only on special occasions. Every monarch since Edward has instead bore a badge on their breast depicting the Imperial Eagle under a bronze crown. As for the color and style of their clothes, it varies depending on the situation. On state visits to anywhere, the monarch wears all grey, while the heir wears black and the second-in-line wears white. The same goes for speeches or other public and state functions. It is also common for the monarch to wear a sash or a special version of their state clothing befitting the color and style of the era from whence they ruled. For example, Alexander I always wore a blood red sash to depict his period of rule. In war time, no matter what the situation, the monarch must always wear their battle armor, the Armor of Storms, so much so, that it is considered that the crownless monarchs do have a crown, and that it is just represented by the the armor's helm. Although not required, it is expected for the monarch to be proficient in at least the five most common languages of the empire (the list later included Ayggiyan with the union of the crowns), which for most periods of time were English (Commonspeech), Arabic, Gordaynian, Urman, and Xerviquitic.